project_reaperfandomcom-20200215-history
Chronos Station
Chronos Station is a derelict space station that was abandoned by ExoDus roughly 50 years prior to the events of Project Reaper. The station is believed to have been a testing area for biological weaponry, though records of its operations are scarce. During the events of Project Reaper a Bounty Hunter named the Pikeman leads a GenEx salvage crew to rummage through the old station. There he suffers delusions and engages Reaper in combat. ExoDus subsequently decided to cast the station into the system's star, Zeus. Secret Bounty Hunt: Pikeman After obtaining the key item Bounty Hunter Coordinates I from a soldier on Chione, Chronos station will appear on the rings of Hermes in the Olympus System. Reaper lands on board Chronos Station to find it swarming with GenEx troops. The Station itself is rather small, and the mission's boss Pikeman is encountered in the second room of the mission. The Pikeman, acting in rage and delusion, attacks Reaper and is subsequently killed. The player is able to pick up his weapon, the Horn Pike after defeating him. The player is then tasked with raiding the Cargo Hold. Along the way they will have to fight a plethora of GenEx enemies in the Grand Hall area. The player should be wary of an invisible sniper on the grated floor towards the north of the room, which is barely visible. Inside the Cargo Hold, the player can obtain a few supply crates. It is also possible to repair a set of broken wires to the lower right side of the room. This will cost the player some resources and a single Repair Kit, luckily everything the player needs is inside a nearby crate, this time. Once the wires are repaired the player can return to the Observation Deck, from there they can make their way inside the red quarantine doors and explore the area. Though there is nothing of particular interest here during your first playthrough, it is still required you visit and destroy the barrels in the area to achieve S rank during the mission. Secret Bounty Hunt: Pikeman (Reaper Mode) The mission plays out exactly the same as above, except the Quarantine Zone can be explored with more depth. The player is pitted against several Umbral infected humans and is able to travel to the bowels of the station. Eventually they will encounter a Progenitor Angel, destroying it will allow them to obtain the Umbral Corvus, the Umbral Variant of the ExD Raven. Weapons Depot There is a Weapon's Depot on Aphrodite in the Colony C42 Map. The stock it carries is the same during both visits. Aside from basic supplies the played can also purchase: ''*This is the only place in the game where the VA Anubis can be obtained. '' Trivia * The Quarantine Zone was originally not intended to be a permanent addition to the mission, and rather served as a testing room for the Umbral units during development. * The player can obtain a Bronze Award for standing underneath the hologram of their character for 30 seconds. Sometimes this will be bugged, and the player will have to walk up a few space, then back down to try again, on the second try, the Award should be granted.